


Spar

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a fight isn't really a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spar

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 29 September 2010  
> Word Count: 193  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: June 2010 :: yell  
> Summary: Sometimes a fight isn't really a fight.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: None  
> Website: <http://www.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…  
> Feedback :: Constructive feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of the actors. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Dedication: To my muses, stubborn wenches that they are…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd. This means all mistakes are my own and that I reserve the right to change this down the line if necessary.

It's strange. My mother used to warn me that my hot temper would get me into trouble one day. And it has. Several times, in fact. Usually at some utterly inopportune moment in time where my supposed sense of British decorum should be taking over. But it never has, and quite probably never will.

Particularly where Kerry is involved. Yes, we do our best to watch ourselves around Henry and Ella. It's not always easy. Kerry has just as fiery a temper as I do, and when we do come to verbal blows, the fights can be quite spectacular. Thankfully, there has never been any physical altercation between us. I've seen Kerry wield her crutch, and am eternally grateful that she hasn't turned that thing on me.

I'd be lying if I said I enjoyed fighting with Kerry, because I don't. Not when it means something. When we're engaging in foreplay? Definitely. Those sparring matches turn me on in more ways than I can ever fully express.

I wonder if I can get someone to watch the children tonight. I'm feeling the need to make Kerry yell at the top of her lungs…


End file.
